


Give it to Me

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, Dominant Dean, Double Penetration, Drabble, M/M, Shameless Smut, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean takes what he wants. And right now he wants everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because thoughts of bossy bottom demon!dean have got me ate the hell up.
> 
> Come talk to me more about it on [Tumblr](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/).

Dean doesn’t know the guy’s name. Doesn’t actually give a fuck.

Except that’s what he’d been promised.  _A good, hard fuck._

Something that’d only happened once Dean had taken matters into his own hands and gotten them down onto the filthy, piss smelling, bathroom floor.

"Don’t write checks your ass can’t cash." Dean snarls; one hand clawing at the man’s knee while the other is three fingers deep beside his partner’s less than stellar dick.

Each sharp snap of Dean’s hips has their loud groans and exclamations echoing off the tile and it isn’t long before the door is slammed open by the bar’s bouncer. Whose angry glare is immediately wiped clear off his face at the sight of Dean violently fucking himself down onto the man beneath him.

"See something you like? Stick around. There’s always room for one more." Dean taunts as his eyes flash black and dark smoke curls out from behind a wicked grin.


End file.
